The present invention relates to a vehicle having an article carrying space, such as a trunk, which is converted to carry a full size spare tire and a method for carrying out such conversion. The invention also relates to a lifting mechanism to raise the full size spare tire from its storage position to assist in the removal of the full size spare tire from the vehicle.
Temporary or space saver spare tires have achieved great popularity within the last few years. Typically such tires comprise a wheel having a lug pattern to fit the lug pattern of the wheels normally supporting the vehicle, the wheel having a smaller diameter than the normal vehicle wheels and a high pressure tire, also having a smaller outer diameter than those of the normal vehicle tires. By reducing the diameter of the wheel and the tire, a manufacturer is able to reduce the amount of storage space that is required for carrying the temporary spare tire. By minimizing the storage volume necessary for the temporary spare tire, the manufacturer may maximize the article carrying capacity of the vehicle. In a sedan-type vehicle, the temporary spare tire is normally stored in a storage well formed in a floor of the trunk of the vehicle. The reduced dimensions of the temporary spare tire enable the spare tire to be stored and covered and not protrude into the article carrying space.
Although such temporary or space saver spare tires have achieved great popularity, they are not without their drawbacks. Such spare tires have limited mileage in which they may be used and many have limitations regarding the speed the vehicle may be driven while such temporary spare tires are in use. In addition the mileage and speed limitations, the smaller diameter of the tire associated with the temporary spare drastically alters the attitude of the vehicle when the temporary spare is in use, creating discomfort to the passengers of the vehicle and possibly causing handling difficulties.
While these difficulties may be acceptable in vehicles utilized for personal transportation, they are not acceptable for commercial vehicles, such as limousines and taxicabs. Commercial vehicle users require that their passengers be transported as quickly as possible and with no discomfort. The use of a temporary or space saver spare on such a commercial vehicle would limit the speed and the distance the vehicle could be driven, and would provide discomfort to the passengers. In addition, many jurisdictions require commercially registered vehicles to carry a full size spare tire, i.e., a tire having the same dimensions as the tires normally utilized on the vehicle.
The storage well formed in the floor of the article carrying space of the vehicle is sized to accept only a temporary, or space saver spare tire. Thus, it is impossible due to the reduced diameter and depth of such a storage well, to place a full size spare tire in the storage well. It is, of course, possible to merely place the full size spare tire in the article carrying space of the vehicle. However, this seriously reduces the ability of the commercial vehicles to carry packages, luggage, etc., for their passengers. Due to the severe limitation of article carrying space, placing the full size spare in the article carrying space is not a viable option.
Thus, there is believed to be a need for a vehicle, when it is converted into a commercial vehicle, such as a limousine, taxicab, etc., to accommodate a full size spare wheel and tire with at least a majority of the maximum width of the spare tire located below the level of the floor of the article carrying space. This would not only enable the vehicle to carry such a full size spare, but would minimize the intrusion of the full size spare tire in the article carrying space.
Quite obviously, a full size spare tire is heavier and more difficult to remove from the article carrying space, or to place into the article carrying space. Therefore, there is also believed to be a need for a full sized spare tire lifting assist mechanism to assist the user in removing and replacing the full size spare tire.
A vehicle is disclosed which is normally supported by a plurality of wheels and tires, the vehicle having a body bounding an article carrying space, such as a trunk, with a floor located in the article carrying space, the floor being formed of a first material and having an opening therethrough. The vehicle also has a spare wheel and tire storage well mounted in the opening through the floor and being formed of a second material different from the first material, the storage well configured so as to accommodate a spare wheel and tire such that a major portion of a maximum width of the spare wheel and tire is located below the surface of the floor, the spare wheel and tire being substantially equal in width and diameter to at least one of the plurality of wheels and tires supporting the vehicle.
Also disclosed is a method for modifying a vehicle to carry a full size spare wheel and tire. The vehicle normally has an article carrying space including a floor with a first storage well for carrying a temporary spare wheel and tire. The method includes removing a portion of the floor of the vehicle, which portion includes the first storage well, to form an opening in the floor, placing a second storage well in the opening in the floor, the second storage well being configured and to accommodate a full size spare wheel and tire having a maximum width and diameter substantially equal to at last one of the wheels and tires normally supporting the vehicle such that a major portion of a maximum width of the full size spare wheel and tire is located below an upper surface of the floor, and attaching the second storage well to the floor.
Typically, the floor of the article carrying space comprises a metallic material, such as sheet metal. The storage well accommodating the full size spare tire is formed of a different material, such as a fiber reinforced plastic material. A flange extending outwardly from the full size spare tire storage well is attached to the floor of the article carrying space. The flange may be attached to an upper surface of the floor, or a lower surface of the floor, by bonding, the use of mechanical fasteners, or any other known techniques. According to this invention, approximately 85% of the maximum width of the full size spare tire is located below the upper surface of the floor to minimize the reduction in article storage space.
The present invention also encompasses a vehicle having a body bounding an article carrying space including a floor with a spare wheel and tire storage well incorporating a lifting device for lifting a spare wheel and tire from a stored position within the storage well, in which position a major portion of a maximum width of the spare wheel and tire is located below an upper surface of the floor, to a use position in which at least a major portion of the maximum width of the spare wheel and tire is located above the upper surface of the floor.